


A Good Man

by Breathesgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Personal Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl
Summary: Viktor is injured, what does this mean for his future?





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta :), and thanks to Hermione's Haven for hosting, you don't know how thrilled I was to go on to the next round.  
> Enjoy.

  
  


Hermione rushed into the Bulgarica Magicae Hospitium and right to the reception witch’s desk. Unfortunately, there was a long line up, and no amount of impatience was going to make it move any faster. 

Finally, after what seemed like an age, she reached the reception witch, “I’m here to see Viktor Krum.”

The witch looked through her parchments, “room 504,” she said as she flung her arm out toward the lifts.

Hermione nodded a quick thank you and exited toward the lifts. Fortunately, there were only a couple of people waiting, so her trip up to the fifth floor was much quicker than her wait to find out where he was.

“Viktor!” She cried as she spied him through the open door.

“Hermione,” Viktor groaned through the pain.

“What happened?” She asked as she gave him a critical eye, examining what she could see to make sure he was fine.

“Feint wrong,” he tried to whisper, not really wanting her to know what really happened.

“You fainted?!” Hermione all but screamed. “What made you faint?”

Viktor grimaced at the incorrect assumption and tried to shake his head but when the room started spinning, he decided that wasn’t such a grand idea. “No, Wronski Feint went wrong.”

“You were playing Quidditch and someone Feinted you?”

“Yes,” he said, although he sounded like he didn’t really want to admit it.

Hermione tried not to snicker, her husband  _ had  _ been injured after all, but she was unsuccessful. “You’ve been playing professionally for how long?” She asked rhetorically, “and someone managed to use such a minor league move on you. Successfully!”

Viktor groaned. She would hold this over his head for many years to come, he certainly was not looking forward to that. Then again, she didn’t tend to bring up the past in arguments, so she would tend towards teasing him about it; he could deal with teasing.

Just then the doctor entered and started talking to Viktor; Hermione was only able to catch one word in twenty since she had just started learning Bulgarian and they were speaking too fast for her to understand even the words she did know.

Viktor saw that Hermione was getting frustrated at not being able to understand what was being said so switched to English for her benefit. “I am dizzy and have a ‘orrible ‘eadache,” he said in answer to what she assumed was the question of how he was feeling.

“Yes, those tend to accompany a severe concussion,” the doctor said in English after a short look of confusion since he had treated Viktor many times during his years with the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team and knew he was quite fluent in the language. “The bigger issue is you broke your neck and have a very long road of recovery ahead of you.” Hermione looked aghast at the news: she knew how much her husband loved the sport, but she also knew he had a business degree so he would have something to fall back on when he was finally done playing. 

“Will he ever be able to play again?” She asked, concerned for his mental well being just as much as the physical self.

The doctor shrugged, “it will be at least a year before he’ll even be able to sit on a broom even two feet off the ground. The concussion will affect him just as much as the physical injury.”

_ That was such a non-answer _ she thought just as Viktor tried to shake his head, “I had already told the coach that I was retiring at the end of the season,” he said instead. At Hermione’s surprised look he explained further, “I want to be there for you, and our children when we have them.” He sighed when her eyes started to tear up, he just couldn’t win. Viktor knew she’d been holding back the tears since she’d learned he was in the hospital, and something he’d said had brought them forth.

Hermione leaned forward and hugged him gently, “that is so sweet,” she said, “but why didn’t you tell me?”

Viktor smiled, there was pain in the smile, but it was a real smile nonetheless, “I wanted it to be a surprise for our anniversary.”

Hermione smiled through her happy tears, “I’m happy you wanted to spend time with me, us,” she placed his hand on her stomach, “I am sorry you’re having to retire earlier than planned though.”

Viktor looked at his hand, then his wife’s face, then back to his hand, “You’re,” he searched his sore brain for the correct word in English but she beat him to it, “pregnant,” and smiled happily at him as he started to rub circles over her stomach.

“And he’s,” Viktor’s smile grew much wider when he heard that he was to have a son, “due around our anniversary! And now that you don’t have to be perfect, you can be good. A good daddy, that is,” and she smiled brightly at her husband.

* * *

Seven months later Viktor was sitting at his wife’s side while she laboured to deliver their child. Viktor could stand for short periods of time, and he did get restless when he had to sit for long, but this was an exception to the rule: Not even winning the World Cup would have beat out watching his child being born and being there to hold Aleksandar Grigor for the first time.


End file.
